


That Would Be Enough

by princesserenity96



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Love, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesserenity96/pseuds/princesserenity96
Summary: Mamoru's last night in Japan before he leaves to the US.





	That Would Be Enough

Usagi sucked up all the air around her to try to prevent her tears from falling, but it was useless. When she exhaled, the tears flowed with it. 

It was Mamoru’s last night in Japan, he was accepted into one of America’s most prestigious, top ivy league college.

Usagi was so happy for him when he opened his acception letter and package, she could see in his eyes that this was one of the most important moments in his life (third most important; meeting her was first and Chibiusa was second). 

But now, Usagi Tsukino had no words to express what she was feeling. She wanted him to go, fulfill his dream, but she also wanted to be selfish, beg him to stay, be with her. 

“Everything ok, Usako?” Mamoru's voice had so much concern and love, and she just wanted to punch him for it. 

“Mamo, I love you. Please don’t go.” Usagi let the word throw up out of her mouth. She really didn’t mean to, but her heart was aching so bad to get it off her chest.

“Usagi--”  
“Nevermind, just ignored everything I just said, I’m happy for you Mamoru, I really am, I just want to be by your side, it’s like..my heart is getting ripped out of my chest...again.”  
“Usagi--”  
“I know you probably think I’m being selfish and stupid, and that I have nothing to worry about but--”  
“Usagi,” Mamoru grasped both of her shoulders, and she snapped out of her mumbles. He looked into her eyes. They filled with worried, and he pulled her into a tight embraces.

“I know. It’s going to be hard. I just..I just want to not even show up for my flight tomorrow, and stay in bed all day with you. I don’t want to leave you Usako.” He kisses her so tenderly, she melts the second their lips touch. 

“Then don’t.” Usagi pouts, and he chuckles. He always has had a hard time going against those blue puppy-dog eyes.  
“I have to. To be a better man for you, and Crystal Tokyo. If we are going to be future leaders, I want to make sure I am worthy of standing by your side, and you be proud to call me yours.”

Usagi sighed. He was already enough for Usagi, hell, she knew that she was way out of Mamoru’s league. But the two knew that no matter who or what try to come between them, it was fated love. They were soulmates across time. So why should this Havard experience be any different?

“Take me with you. America seems..fun? Massachusetts? I think I can get use to it..” Usagi tried to reason with the idea of moving to a complete different country, and Mamoru gave a humorous smile.  
“You probably could. But I don’t think you could last a week without your sweet, sticky buns. Or your friends. Besides, Japan needs the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice. Japan won’t miss a man with a mask in a suit.”  
“Japan probably won’t miss him, but I am, so much.” Usagi kiss him sweetly, then presses on his lips harder, gaining more intimacy. Their fevered, passionate making out session quickly started to grow into something more. Mamoru lifts Usagi off the ground, and carries her into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them, shutting out the world and worries of tomorrow.

Because for tonight they had each other, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I KNOW THIS WAS VERY SHORT.
> 
> I'm sorry, I just had a small idea for this, and the words flew out, and here they are.
> 
> I haven't wrote fanfic in a very long time (like sophomore year of high school)
> 
> So the rust is falling off, but I promise you, it will get better.


End file.
